


"Is that mine?"

by EddieSasspbrak



Series: Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, M/M, characters are 17/18, pre-existing relationship, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieSasspbrak/pseuds/EddieSasspbrak
Summary: Eddie has stolen something from Richie's bedroom and hopes to keep it a secret.Prompts inspired by one line for dialogue. Prompt in title.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Dialogue Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575751
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	"Is that mine?"

Eddie felt a flutter of excitement as he looked at himself in the mirror. A few days prior, in a moment of impulse, Eddie snagged a t-shirt from the top of Richie’s clean hamper and hid it in his backpack. He’d stuffed it in his pillowcase when he got home so his mom wouldn’t find it. If she did, the odds of her throwing it away were slim if he just said Richie forgot it last time. But he didn’t want to take the chance. Hopefully she wouldn’t decide to wash his bedding. Something told him that her finding it in his pillowcase was worse than finding it mixed in with his clothing.

He’d forgotten he’d put it there until he sat back against his pillow to do some homework and felt an unusual lump behind his back. He held it in his hands, finally thinking about why he’d taken it in the first place. He’d been at Richie’s working on a class project, or at least trying to. Getting Richie to focus on the assignment proved nearly impossible as he did everything in his power to distract Eddie.

They’d been dating in secret for more than half a year now and Richie had a hard time focusing and keeping his hands to himself when they were alone. Their five closest friends were the only ones who knew of their relationship having been the ones who pushed them to finally confess their feelings for one another. They were practiced at hiding in public, not touching more than friends would. Most date nights their parents believed they were with the others, not wanting them to question why they spent so much time alone together. The hideout Ben had built became make out headquarters for all the couples within the group. Richie’s parents might have been ok with it, but Eddie’s mother most definitely would not, and they didn’t want to find out what she’d do if she found out.

They sat in Richie’s room with their books spread out in front of them, Eddie slapping Richie’s hand away for the hundredth time, when they were interrupted. When Richie left the room to see what his mom had called him for, Eddie took the moment to look around the room. He’d been in there several thousand times over the years, but little things seemed to change every time. Such as posters that swapped out every time Richie changed his favorite movie or celebrity crush. His eyes landed on the hamper, sitting on his desk chair, full of clean folded clothing he had yet to put away. Right on top was a dark blue t-shirt with Freddy Krueger’s hand, clawed glove dripping with blood, reaching up from the hem.

In that moment, Eddie remembered something Bev had said to him a few weeks earlier. They’d been hanging out when Eddie questioned her about the sweatshirt she was wearing. It was at least two sizes too big for her and hung down to her thighs. He knew that she was in the habit of frequenting thrift stores for clothing, which he thought was gross, and figured she’d liked it despite the size.

“I stole it from Ben.” She explained, curling her knees up to her chest and tucking the sweatshirt over her legs.

“Why would you steal his clothing?” Eddie asked.

She shrugged. “I was cold, so he let me borrow it. It’s warm, comfortable and smells like him so I kept it.”

“Wasn’t he mad?”

“Nope. He said it looks good on me. Sometimes I make him wear it for a day before giving it back to refresh the smell.” She smiled.

“Seriously? That’s kind of gross.” Eddie wrinkled his nose at the thought of it.

“Why? Don’t you like the way Richie smells? It’s nice to have when he’s not with me and I’m missing him.” She emphasized what she was saying by tucking her nose against the collar and breathing in deeply through her nose.

The next day, while Eddie was curled against Richie’s chest, he took a moment to bury his nose against his chest. He’d never really paid attention to the way he smelled before and in an instant, he understood what Bev had been talking about. He knew he felt comforted when they’d cuddle but he never thought smell had anything to do with that.

So, he sat staring at that truly ugly shirt for what felt like forever, enticed by its siren song. Surely there were other shirts he could pick from that were more his taste, but as he heard Richie coming back up the stairs he panicked and grabbed it, stuffing it in his bag. When Richie reentered the room to see him shoving his books back in his backpack and zipping it up, he raised his eyebrows.

“Leaving already? I thought we had to get this done.” Richie said, crossing the room to sit on his bed.

“Clearly you’re not going to let that happen. We’ll try again tomorrow. Somewhere public.” Eddie set his bag on the floor, giving Richie a look that said he wasn’t going to be studying in private with him anymore.

“Does that mean I should shut the bedroom door?” Richie asked in a hushed tone and a big grin.

“Maybe next time. I have to go.”

Despite Eddie’s words, he leaned forward and kissed the other boy. They only allowed it to last a moment as the door was still standing wide open. Picking his bag up from the floor, Eddie kissed him once more on the cheek before leaving. He took his bag to his room the second he got home after greeting his mother. He stored the t-shirt in his pillowcase before going back down for dinner, not lingering for more than a second lest she got suspicious.

He promptly forgot it was there until rediscovering it. Looking down at it he felt a little thrill at the thought of wearing his boyfriend’s shirt. He raised the fabric to his nose and gave it a sniff. It still smelled of him even though Eddie had been sleeping on top of it for days. He went to his door and listened, making sure he heard his mother’s snoring, before stripping off his own sleep shirt and slipping Richie’s shirt over his head. It was a bit long as Richie was taller and had a longer torso, but otherwise fit about the same as it did the other boy.

He carefully tiptoed to the bathroom and looked at himself in the full-length mirror hanging on the back of the door. He really hated the design on the shirt, but it only reminded him that it belonged to Richie and that made him smile. He wondered if he could get away with sleeping in it. The thought of sleeping with Richie’s smell all around him was enticing, but his mother would surely notice the shirt in the morning. Could he lie and say he borrowed it? He made the decision to put another shirt over top that would hide it but allow him to duck his head underneath to take in Richie’s scent whenever he wanted.

He snuck back to his room and closed the door quietly before retrieving his discarded shirt and pulling that over top Richie’s shirt. It wasn’t ideal, but it would prevent any unnecessary questions from his mother in the morning. He stared at the books laid out on his bed still and decided it was better left till the next day and began packing them away. He didn’t mind tidying his room, especially with the added knowledge that he was secretly wearing his boyfriend’s shirt.

Eddie was setting his backpack by his desk when a knock at his window startled him. He turned and in the darkness beyond the glass he saw Richie’s smiling face as he waved at him. Eddie went to the window and unlocked it, hoping his mom wouldn’t hear it creaking as he slid it open. He held it up while Richie climbed in before carefully closing it again, hoping it wouldn’t click too loudly when it was fully closed.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie practically whispered.

Richie shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“So, you walked all the way over here in the dark?”

“I wanted to see you.” Richie closed the distance between them and draped his arms over Eddie’s shoulders. “I was hoping you’d still be up.”

“What if I’d been asleep?”

“I would have watched you through the window until I got tired.”

“That is so unbelievably creepy.”

Richie chuckled and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. Having Richie over on a school night without his mom’s permission was risky, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to see him. Eddie’s arms wrapped around Richie’s middle and he rested his head against his shoulder. The shirt was nice, but the real thing was better. He was glad he’d put his own shirt on over the other before Richie had appeared in his window. He really didn’t want to explain that right now.

“If my mom wakes up, she’ll kill me.” Eddie said.

“Then we’ll have to be really, really quiet.” Richie whispered. “Think you can manage?”

Richie smirked and Eddie blushed, slapping him hard on the back for the comment. This only made Richie laugh again as he ruffled Eddie’s hair.

“You’re dumber than you look if you think you’re getting lucky right now.” Eddie said, pulling back from Richie.

“I could always just go down the hall to your mom’s room. I’m sure she’d be happy to see me.”

“Shut the fuck up. You’re so annoying.” Eddie bumped his shoulder against Richie’s as he passed him to walk to the bed.

“You say that, but you’re not kicking me out.”

Eddie wanted to say something witty or snarky back to him, but he honestly really wanted him to stay. They’d been really careful with sleepovers ever since their relationship became physical. He wasn’t sure how much longer they could get away with sleeping in the same bed without raising any heads. Richie couldn’t stay the full night. He wouldn’t be able to explain to his mom in the morning and Richie’s parents would surely worry when Richie wasn’t in his own bed. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t stay together for a few hours, did it?

“Are you coming over here or not?” Eddie responded instead, climbing under the covers.

Richie didn’t respond as he kicked off his shoes and hurried over to join the other under the covers. Facing each other, they cuddled in close, wrapping each other up in their arms. In moments like these Eddie felt warm and safe and loved. There was something about another person, someone he loved, wanting to hold him as close as possible that made his stomach twist in the loveliest way.

“We can’t fall asleep.” Eddie said, even though the thought of falling asleep right now was extremely appealing.

“I can think of a few things to keep us awake.” Richie responded, planting a kiss on the top of Eddie’s head.

“Not happening. Too risky.” Eddie snuggled in closer, if that was possible, and allowed his eyes to drift close.

“Wow. You’ve got a dirty mind, Eds. I was thinking of a nice innocent game of checkers.”

“Sure you were.”

“I mean, since you brought it up…we could at least make out a little bit.”

“Yea right. You think I don’t know what you’re thinking? Kissing turns into roaming hands and things always escalate from there. Keep your mouth to yourself, Tozier.”

Richie pulled back a bit to look at Eddie so he could see his pretend offended face. Eddie looked up at him and rolled his eyes, sure that Richie wasn’t going to be giving up anytime soon.

“I’m hurt, Eddie. Hurt.” He said, pressing his hand to his chest. “Are you sure you aren’t just projecting your own desires onto me?”

“Unlike you, I can keep it in my pants when I’m around you.” Eddie responded, patting Richie’s cheek lightly.

“Bullshit.”

“I should have kicked you out after all.”

“Really?” Richie’s smile immediately turned mischievous and Eddie couldn’t get away before his hands descended upon his waist.

Eddie convulsed and threw his hands up to cover his mouth as Richie began to tickle him. The worst thing he’d ever let Richie discover about him was how ticklish he was. Eddie kicked at him as he fought to keep his laughter quiet. Tears sprang to his eyes as his hands moved to try and grip Richie’s fingers to cease his movements.

“Stop, stop. My mom will hear!” Eddie gasped between uncontrollable giggles.

Richie laughed along with him, enjoying the way Eddie clawed helplessly at his arms. He finally stopped and let the other boy catch his breath. Eddie slapped Richie’s arm and wiped the tears from his eyes, reaching for his inhaler.

“You’re an asshole.” He said, though he was still smiling.

Eddie’s shirt had bunched up from the struggle and Richie looked down to take in the strip of flesh that should have been visible. Instead, he saw the bottom of a second shirt that looked vaguely familiar. Richie looked back to Eddie’s face.

“Are you wearing two shirts?” Richie asked, eyebrows knit together in amusement and confusion.

“What? No.” Eddie’s smile fell away as he grabbed for the bottom of his shirt and yanked it down.

“Yes, you are. Why are you wearing two shirts?” Richie reached for the hem of the top shirt and tried to pry it from Eddie’s fingers.

“I was…I was cold. Why does it matter?”

“I want to see the shirt.”

“What? Why?” Eddie tried to squirm away from him but was stopped when Richie swung his leg over to straddle Eddie’s lap, pinning him in place.

“There was something on it.”

“It’s…it’s a cat.” Eddie lied.

“While that sounds like exactly the kind of shirt you’d wear, it didn’t look like a cat.”

Richie grabbed hold of Eddie’s hands and finally managed to pull the fabric from his grip. He pushed the top shirt up before Eddie could stop him and stared down at the Freddy Krueger hand. He thought it looked familiar. He looked back to Eddie’s face, but Eddie was looking anywhere but at him, his face bright red in the limited light.

“Is that mine?” Richie asked, an amused smile on his lips.

“N-no. It’s mine.” Eddie lied.

“Really? I remember you covering your eyes during the entire movie. Why would you buy a Freddy shirt?”

“I…liked it?”

“Your mom let you buy a shirt from a horror movie? She couldn’t even know that you’d went to see it. You stayed at my house that night in case you had nightmares.”

Eddie opened his mouth to respond but didn’t know what to say. He was right. Eddie had been so freaked out by the movie he was too afraid he’d wake up screaming so he’d stayed at Richie’s. He did have nightmares and Richie was there to calm him back to sleep. That was before they started dating. Eddie closed his mouth again, still not saying anything. That was fine because Richie was more than happy to fill the silence. His grin only grew more amused as his eyes drifted from Eddie’s face back down to the shirt.

“You took my shirt from my room.” This wasn’t a question as he already knew it to be true.

“So?” Was all Eddie could say.

“That is…ridiculously cute.” Richie said, finally getting Eddie to look at him again. “If you wanted my shirt you could have just asked.”

“Really?”

“Yea. It’s kind of hot.”

Before Eddie could complain about that comment, Richie leaned down and kissed him, resting his arms on either side of Eddie’s head. The smaller boy raised his hands to grip Richie’s shirt and pull him down just a bit more. He knew it was a bad idea when Richie licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for him, but he’d expected Richie to get mad when he saw the shirt. He hadn’t foreseen him thinking it was cute. Besides, despite his previous protests, he wanted to kiss the boy more than he wanted to take his next breath.

They allowed themselves to get lost in each other for a moment, only stopping when they heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening down the hall. Eddie tilted his head to the side, looking past Richie’s arm to his door. He could hear his mom’s slipper covered feet shuffling down the hall toward his room. There was a chance she was just heading to the bathroom, but Eddie wasn’t going to chance it.

Eddie sat up, pushing Richie off of him and urging him silently onto the floor where he could hide beside the bed. Once he was sure Richie was hidden, he tugged his shirt back down and laid down under the cover, pretending to be asleep with his back to the door. When he heard his door open behind him, he looked down at Richie who was covering his mouth with his hands, likely holding in a laugh.

His mom stood there for a while, probably trying to decern whether or not he was actually sleeping or not. It was normal for her to check on him at least twice a night, precisely why he’d said it was dangerous for them to get even a little physical. Eventually she closed the door and Richie moved to sit up, but Eddie held his hand out to keep him still. He knew that she was still standing outside the door, listening, and he wouldn’t relax until he heard her walk back down the hall and close her door. Once he was sure they were in the clear, he flopped back onto his back and sighed. Richie sat up on his knees and reached out to grab Eddie’s hand on the bed.

“I told you.” Eddie said, turning his head to look at Richie.

“I guess I should go.” Richie responded.

They sat in silence for a while, looking at each other and holding hands. Neither wanted to separate yet, but it was too risky for him to stay any longer. Eddie stood and walked with Richie to the window, their hands still clasped tight as he slipped his shoes back on.

As Richie lifted the window, Eddie stripped off his own shirt. “I guess you probably want this back.” He said, lifting Richie’s shirt until a hand on his arm stopped him.

“As much as I love the strip tease, you keep it.” Richie said, climbing half out the window and straddling the sill. He reached down to the floor and grabbed Eddie’s discarded shirt. “And I’ll be taking this.” He winked before climbing out into the cold night air.

Eddie leaned against the windowsill and watched him climb down the side of his house. Richie looked back and waved, blowing a kiss, before he turned and disappeared into the night. Eddie slowly lowered the window again, twisting the lock and watching until the distant shadow was out of sight. Going back to his bed, he sighed as he laid back down. He longed for the day they were older and could live together, sleep together every night without the worry of someone finding out.

Eddie drifted to sleep with thoughts of Richie in his head, his smell on the shirt and all over his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December 25th. I wanted to write something cute so here's this. Comments give me a reason to live.  
> Also on tumblr. EddieSasspbrak there as well.


End file.
